Kat of Diamonds
"Kat of Diamonds" is the 49th episode of Kid vs. Kat and the 23rd episode of Season 2. It aired on May 7, 2011, after Bootsville's Most Wanted. Plot Summary Coop and Fiona have to settle their argument before they can work together to stop Kat in his evil tracks. Synopsis The scene opens with Millie in her room frantically searching for something in her dress-up drawer. She then cries out, "Daddy, I can't find my tiara!" It is then revealed that Kat stole it to make a ring-shaped invention, but the purpose is unrevealed. A shot of Bootsville is then shown, which reveals the real power of the invention: it's a blackout device that can make someone unable to see anything, and Kat is using it so that his alien species can invade before anybody notices. However, it was just a shrunken-down replica of Bootsville that Kat was testing the blackout ring on. After this, Coop's voice can be heard, and two RC planes can be shown flying controlled by Coop and Dennis. They begin a pursuit to destroy the flying ring Kat made, which ends with Coop's plane flying into Old Lady Munson's yard, and Dennis knocks the remote out of Kat's hands. They then hear a voice similar to Old Lady Munson's saying "KNOCK OFF THAT NOISE, BURTONBURGER!", but it was Fiona impersonating her aunt, whom she revealed sprained her back in an attempt to teach her gnomes the tango. Kat then storms by the trio in anger, and Dennis explains the blackout device. However, Coop told Fiona not to worry about it. She immediately got annoyed because she thought he was hogging all the fun of taking down an alien. He claimed he wasn't hogging; but wanted her not to get hurt, angering her even further. Their conversation is interrupted when Old Lady Munson yells, "FIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONA! IT'S TIME TO TRIM MY TOENAILS!" grossing them all out. When Coop asks Fiona whether she'd like to go skateboarding later, she sarcastically replies, "What if I break a nail?! Sorry Coop, I'm gonna be too busy looking after my Auntie Munson. ALL WEEK," before jumping over the fence. Coop sighs in disappointment as the scene shifts to Kat's scratching post lair. Kat is shown fixing the prototype blackout ring in his lair. The R/C flight controls work fine, so he tests the power of the jewels. And guess what? It works! Like plastic. Literally. Kat is enraged when he finds out the jewels from Millie's tiara were plastic, and therefore, useless for the large version he plans to make. However, Millie yells that she and her Dad are going shopping for a new tiara, and Kat tags along to get the valuables he needs. The scene then shifts to the Bootsville jewelry store, where Kat uses the prototype blackout ring to make sure nobody sees him while he deprives the store of all its valuables. After this, Coop is shown confused about something at home while Dennis is trying to watch the news. He asks the latter why Fiona is enraged with him, and Dennis replies, "Maybe, she wants you to, get, out of the way!". Just after he finishes his sentence, a news flash of the Bootsville Jewelry Heist is shown on TV. Coop and Dennis immediately suspect Kat and dash off to the kitchen, forgetting to turn the TV off. Millie and Dad then enter the house and while Kat secretly sneaks off, they hear about the heist, but they suspect each other was responsible. The scene then shifts to the kitchen, where Coop uses the landline phone to leave a message to Fiona asking if she'd want to come along with him and Dennis to track down Kat. His message, however, is cut off just before he finishes. The pair then heads outside, and Dennis finds fresh cat prints and a stolen diamond ring and alerts Coop before putting the ring in his pocket. Coop storms ahead of Dennis and murmurs about Fiona not picking up the landline. Dennis mumbles, "I'm beginning to think that saving the world and girls don't mix," before hearing a sound that frightens him and he jumps up to a high tree. A girl wearing glasses and binoculars then pops out from behind a bush, and Dennis claims he was exercising before jumping down and introduces himself to the girl. She reveals that her name is Estelle and that she sits behind him in every class since 1st grade. Dennis quickly runs off, but Estelle claims she's a bird watcher too and tries to tag along. She fails, so he says, "I'm tracking down a vicious cat!", but she tags along again offering help. Coop is then seen searching a forest, and suddenly hears something jumping down at him, and proceeds to fight it. After about 5 seconds, it was revealed he was fighting Fiona the entire time. They both say in sync, "I thought you were Kat!" before looking away from each other, both red in the face. Dennis and Estelle then arrive, and the latter claims she's helping the former "find a vicious cat trotting through the woods eating helpless baby birds". Fiona tells her not to worry; and that she was on its Kat's trail. Coop then charges in front of her and cries out, "No, I am!", but Fiona insists, "No, you're not!". Their arrogant argument continues, dashing in front of each other before a commercial break. A short shot of Millie and Dad is then shown, both trying to find the jewels and return them to clear the other's name. The scene then shifts to a tower of some sort, where Kat's footprint trail ends and his evil laugh can be heard. When Coop and Fiona open a door and see that he's building an enlarged version of the blackout ring from earlier, with a diameter slightly less than that of the tower. They realize the reason he's building it - an army of Kats could use superior night vision to take over before any residents notice. The duo dashes in and climbs up the towers to the top. When Kat notices, he opens the roof of the tower. Immediately after which, Dennis arrives and spots it himself. Estelle arrives and asks if Kat was hiding in there. Dennis claims there was "nothing to see there", but she thinks it's a crane display. Dennis freaks out as he has no other ideas what to say. Coop and Fiona then get to the top of the blackout ring and charge right at the purple culprit, but he jumps at the last moment, making them run into each other and become very dizzy while he floats to the ground. When he sees Dennis, he turns on the blackout ring, and Dennis goes after him to snatch the remote. He successfully steals it away after dropping a weight on Kat's head, and then he throws it up to Coop and Fiona. Fiona catches it, but Coop tries to take it away. Back in the tower, Kat gets up and tries to take out Dennis, but Estelle throws water at him and washes him down the drain. She then pulls Dennis near him and says he looks cute in his night vision goggles. He then runs off, but she follows him, while Kat attempts to get out of 'jail'. The scene returns to the Burtonburger residence, where Dad sneaks into Millie's room. But when Millie hears the voice of one of her dolls, she dashes to her room, where she finds him in a panda get-up. She pulls off the panda head and in sync they say, "What have you done with the loot?!" After this, Coop and Fiona are shown on top of Kat's blackout ring. Coop presses a button, but it makes the ring take a 90° turn. Fiona grabs Coop by his shirt, while he grabs the remote. They then hurriedly turn it back to normal, where Coop thanks Fiona and explains that he was the one who left the message, but she comments that her aunt confiscated her phone so that it wouldn't wake her up from her nap. As soon as she finishes her sentence, she spots Kat flying in on his prototype ring. The pair uses the 90° turn function to make him crash into the ring; then drive the ring to a compressing machine at a junkyard and jump off, leaving Kat and the diamonds to be compressed into cubes. They then walked home together, and Fiona stated, "You don't have to look after me, we can look after each other!". After this, Coop points out he didn't want her to get hurt because he liked her. Fiona then confesses that she likes him too. Coop then holds up the diamond ring he put in his pocket and says, "Fiona, will you...help me sneak the diamonds back into the jewellery store?" making Fiona elated, then a bit disappointed, because she thought he was going to propose to her. She replies yes, and then Old Lady Munson comes outside, claiming to feel better, but then spots Coop and Fiona together with the diamonds and yells "BURTONBURGER!", but this causes her to sprain her back again, meaning Fiona will have to stay even longer. Fiona looks partially distraught, but Coop laughs it off and picks up the compressed jewels and walks home. The final scene is in the living room of Burtonburger's house. Millie and Dad try to make each other fess up what they each think is the truth, but they then hear that the jewels were anonymously returned. The two hug, but exchange one more stern look, then hug again as the episode ends and the credits roll. Kat Of Diamonds (Image Shop) g.jpg gf.jpg ghh.jpg he.jpg iiiiiiii.jpg vvvv.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2011 Category:Episodes with Dennis Category:Fiona